


Not Exactly

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: OT3, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a beautiful thing: Buri has an idea that works out well for everyone. Descriptive fluff or soft smut, depending on how you want to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Exactly Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the POV changes between chapters. I wanted to see how it would work out. Chapters 1 to 4 are mostly about Kel and Buri, but I make no promises (one way or another) about future chapters.

We made love in the morning, sun streaming through the window and shining on the bedclothes. A room at the top of the palace has it's benefits: no one but a stormwing could have looked in at us.

Four years since that first, unexpected night, and I was still marvelling at the way we found each other. We could have so easily missed our chance, but we didn't. And now, Buri moved above me, compact but strong. As always, I loved her, and wanted her.

I couldn't help it that I wanted other things – other people – too.

When she rested her head against my chest, after, I kissed her temple. “Have you thought about what I suggested?” I asked. The night before, I had found the courage to ask for what I'd been wanting for months. She'd said she'd think about it. But she hadn't said no, and she hadn't left.

She blinked sleepy eyes, slowly focusing on my face. Then she ran a hand over my cheek, a contrast of textures of which she never seems to tire. “My answer is no,” she said, a little sadly. “I just... can't want that. Not with a man.”

I laughed, startled as much as hurt. “I'm a man.”

“I didn't forget,” she snapped, rolling away from me. I waited while she searched for the words to explain. “You're... enough. You know I love you, but you're... sometimes more than enough.”

I sighed, feeling like I should have known as much.

“I won't stop you being with him. Just don't ask me to be part of it.”

“I understand.” I closed my eyes.

“Raoul?” she asked, scarred hands running over my skin. “If it was a woman...”

On her face, I saw the same expression I'd likely had when I suggested bring Gary into our bed. “Do you have someone in mind?” I asked, keeping my voice carefully steady.

Her smile was quick and broad, as always. “I was thinking about Kel.”

My heart stopped for a second. When it restarted, I didn't know whether to laugh with astonishment, cry with joy, or ravish Buri all over again – and, actually, how was that last even possible already?

She made the decision for me, rolling over to straddle my hips. “I take this as a yes?” she asked, teasing but obviously pleased. All I could do was groan.


	2. Not Exactly News

We decided that I'd be the one to ask, and I was just waiting for the right moment. I thought I was doing a fair job keeping my peace, but I'd forgotten how good Kel is at reading faces. It must be from all those years among the Yamanis.

At the baths, she watched me as I sunk into the pool. “Out with it,” she finally said. “You've been on the edge of announcing something all day. Something Raoul already knows – at dinner last night, he had that look, as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. I thought maybe you were pregnant, but...” she looked at me, water coming just halfway up my chest. Studying my breasts, I realized, and felt blood flooding my cheeks. “That's not it. So, what's the news?”

“It's more a question,” I began. I had it all planned out, exactly how I was going to explain. But in that moment, I remembered who I was talking to: Kel, always down to earth and realistic and true. She wouldn't want flowery speeches, and she was smart enough to figure out the reasons behind our proposition. So I just leaned forward in the water, across the space between us, and pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth opened under mine, but I held back, not wanting to seem pushy. It was easier to show her what I wanted, but if she didn't like the idea...

“Oh,” she said mildly, when I pulled away. The look on her face said her brain hadn't caught up with what had happened. Then her expression lit with understanding. “Was I right, that Raoul knows..?”

I nodded. “It's something we talked about.”

“You and me?” she asked. “Or all three of us?”

I grinned. “Either is good for me. And for you, I hope.”

When she was younger, she would have over-thought it, analyzing into next week. But she'd grown into herself in the past few years – gained confidence, and come to understand herself. This woman, Kel the lady knight, grinned back.


	3. Not Exactly Experienced

“This part...” I rested my hand on Buri's hip, studying her. “This part is new to me.”

I felt a tickle on the back of my neck, and Raoul whispered in my ear, “I'll guide you. I know what she likes.” His breath made me shiver pleasantly.

“Don't you dare,” Buri said, reaching past me to shove – ineffectively – at his massive shoulder. “She might figure out something you haven't.”

I didn't turn around, but I could hear the raised eyebrow in his mock-serious voice. “Are you criticising my technique?”

“I'm only reminding you that this is supposed to be a new experience. For all of us.” She leaned up and kissed me, rather pointedly, I thought. The mattress shifted, and the huge, warm shape behind me moved away as Raoul settled on the other side of the bed. I wasn't sure I wanted an audience, but I had agreed to this.

“Kel,” Buri said, when she released my mouth, “There's no hurry. Just take your time, and do what feels right.”

I nodded, rolling onto my side so I could really look at her. My back was to Raoul – blocking his view, maybe, but as Buri had just pointed out, _this_ wasn't about him. I met her eyes for a second longer, then looked down. I slid my hand from her hip, across her belly, between her thighs. Fingers into her folds, trying to remember the ways I'd been touched and liked it – by her and by Raoul, earlier that night; and by other lovers, before.

She'd been the one watching, earlier, and she was ready for me now. I twisted my hand, revelling in the textures – soft and firm, smooth and rough, but all slick with moisture – that met my fingers. I took my time exploring her, enjoying it even more than I'd thought I would, as I slowly discovered the responses elicited by various movements. Gentle here, and harder there, and she was clutching at my shoulders with both hands, hard enough to bruise. I looked up for a second, to see her eyes fluttering, half-closed, and then I lowered my head.


	4. Exactly Not Sorry

“How'd I do?” I asked, flopping onto my back, when Buri was perfectly still and breathing hard, but otherwise quiet.

“Do you hear how she's not complaining?” Raoul asked, just loud enough for us both to hear. “It means she's happy.”

I looked at Buri, expecting a tart response. She just waved one hand, smiling, as she closed her eyes.

“You see?” His mouth was right beside my ear again, whispers making me feel special even though we weren't alone. “It was her idea,” he continued. “Did she tell you that? I'd do anything for her.”

“Oh.” I looked at Buri, not at Raoul.

“Kel, I don't mean that the way it sounded. She would have skinned me if I suggested it.”

I looked back at him, smiling in spite of myself, because I could see that he was right. “But you're not sorry?” I had to ask. “You're not doing this _just_ for her?”

“Are you _kidding?”_ Raoul wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close. “I'm the luckiest man alive.”

“You old flatterer,” Buri drawled, rousing herself enough to snuggle into my other side. And somehow, we all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
